How Could I Ever Get Him?
by Aki likes turtles
Summary: Nico di Angelo, the biggest loner in the school likes the most popular guy in school, Percy Jackson? What? But, doesn't Percy like Annabeth? How is Nico going to deal with being in love with the popular guy in school while being an anti-social, depressed teen? ( Percico, bulling, depression, and cutting. So don't read if you don't like that. Oh and a lot of yaoi)
1. Intro

**A:N/ HEYYYYY~ i know.. i shouldnt be uploaded a new story... But i just had to write and finish this! All of my other stories (expect maybe The Hunger Games i might want to continue that one) will be on hiatus! it doesnt mean their discontinued i just have writers block with them... K on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Percy Jackson series (That belongs to Uncle Rick!) or anything else expect the plot!**

_**~ONTO THE STORY~**_

I opened my eyes sleepily, the sun in my eyes. "Ngh..." I groaned turning onto my side. I felt arms wrap around my waist. Weird, last time I checked I lived alone. I glanced at the person holding me.

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

Gods.

It was Percy Jackson. Not just any Percy. **The** Percy. He opened his eyes tiredly "Good morning Nico di Angelo. Love of my life." he said pulling me closer and giving me a peck on the nose. "Oh my gods, this is not happing. This is not happening. I must be having a really crazy life-like dream. Yeah that must be it... Too much caffine before bed. Note to self, never drink coke before bed..." I mumbled, closing my eyes while flopping back on the bed. "That's real funny Nico, now get up! This isn't a dream! I'm making blue waffles so get up!" Percy said, getting up. "Waffles!" I yelled getting up.

Right at that moment my fucking head decides to wake up. Screw you head...

"Nico! Get up! You don't want to be late for the first day of school do you?" my sister, Bianca yelled from downstairs, "Wait! Nevermind you would wanna be late!" she added. "Ugggh. Why do you do this to me?" I mumbled. "What did you say!?" she said. I could almost feel the glare she might have been giving me. "Uh! Nothing!" I called back.

That girl that just yelled at me? Yeah that's my oh so beloved older sister? See the sarcasm? Yeah but, I kinda owe her my life so I really love her deep down. Well, about me owing her my life, she's looked after me since before I could crawl. My mom, Maria di Angelo, died giving birth to me, so I don't remember her. But, Bianca says that she was amazing. The person who I remember perfectly well is my asshole of a father, Hades. When ever he was drunk he would say Mom's death was my fault... I guess it was my fault... But, anyway about Percy Jackson. I love him. Is that a problem? Me, the most anti-social, people hating, loner in the whole school loves the most popular, Captain of the swim team, the people want to date him while others want to be him kind of guy? Yeah I know, it's stupid. But, I can't get over him... Well, enough about other people, it's time you know about me Nico di Angelo. I'm a loner, like I said before, my only friends are Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace. Sad right? Well, school wise I'm the second smartest in the whole school next to Annabeth Chase. Sport wise, not so much. I'm 16 and go to Half-Blood High, weird name I know. A little secret about me, I'm a depressed, bullied loser. Don't say "Omg Nico! No you're not! You're perfect!" I've heard it all before. Sure I've cut myself, still do in fact. Bianca would kill me if she found out. So, this is my story. Will you tag along for the ride?

**A:N/ this feels short? is it short? im worried its short? eh its just the intro anyway. shits gonna go down later. DONT HATE ME I KNOW IM A HORRIBLE PERSON WHOS GONNA BURN IN HELL FOR MAKING A FABULOUS PERSON LIKE NICO DEPRESSED. dont hate. but please review and tell me what you think about this! K bai!**

_**~Aki~**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Author notes at the bottom!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson or any characters in this story, I only own the plot.**

_**~STORY START~**_

After getting out of my shower I walk out the steamy bathroom into my room in just a towel. "Now what the hell do I wear?" I muttered to myself, running a hand through my damp, raven hair, "Ah fuck it." I pulled out a white v-neck with a skull on it, grey skinny jeans, black vans, and my dog tags. Hot damn, do I look hot? Looking at the mirror in my room, I see black eyes staring back at me. For how long were there bags under them? Since when was I starting to look paler and skinnier everyday? Why didn't anyone notice? _"Well maybe cause no one likes you?"_ a voice said in the back of my head. True shit head, true shit. "Nico, if you don't hurry up I'll go up their and get you myself!" I heard Bianca yell at me. "Yeah yeah, I'm almost done. Calm down." I yelled back. Before I walk out of my room I grab my leather jacket, can't have people seeing the red marks on my skin can we? "Morning Mr. Grumpy! Hurry up and take this toast. Eat it on the way to school." Biance said, pushing me out the door with my back-pack in her hands. "What ever," I mumbled, grabbing the bag from her hands, "I might even skip..." Bianca gave me the dirtiest look ever, "If you skip Nico di Angelo, oh lord help you, I will kick your ass to hell and back." Damn, that's Bianca for you, she loves me but she wants my education to be the best. "Yeah don't worry I won't skip." I said. "Better. Now go, you'll be late." she said, smiling gently pushing me towards the direction of school, or hell it's the same actually. As I walked I got my phone and ear buds from my pocket. I put in both buds while looking for a perfect song, while munching on my toast. Holy shit. It's fucking late. Looking at the screen of my phone it said 8:55. School starts at 9. Well son of a fucking bitch, kill me. I started running towards the building that soon came into my sight. Just as soon as I walk through the gates of Half-Blood High my phone rings. "_Riot_" by Three Days Grce starts playing.

_"Let's start a riot, let's start a-"_

"Hello?" I asked, picking up the phone. "Heeeey man!" a cheery voice said on the other line. "What the fuck do you want Leo?" I sighed. "Jason." he replied. Oh, fuck. "Nico! Where were you! I was worried! I thought you got kidnapped! Or worse! Kidnapped and raped!" a frantic voice shouted through the phone. I held the phone away from my ear. "Well I wasn't. Isn't that good enough?" I scowled. "Found you!" Jason screamed. Oh lord help me. I was tackled into a hug. "omgnicoyoucouldvediedomgiwouldhavefeltsobadandguiltywhydidntyoucallomgwhy?" the blonde rushed out. "God. Fucking. Dammit. Grace. Get the fuck off me before I stab you in the eyes." I said dangerously. "Ha he told you." Leo said. "Same to you Mr. Pretty Boy." I told Leo. The tan boy held his hands up in defense. "Hey I give up but we better go to class we'll be late. Wanna come with us?" he said. "Nah, I gotta go to my locker." I told him walking towards the main enterance. Would I regret not walking with them.

As I walked towards my locker there were a few people around. I brushed past a group of girls to get to my locker. When I got their there was a piece of paper sticking out. I pulled it out and saw that it was a note. I un-crumbled it to see three letters on the crinkled white paper, clear as day. Fag. Well I knew who was coming for me. "Hey Nico di Fagelo!" a voice yelled. Well fuck my luck. It was no one other then Clarisse La Rue, ah what a pleasure. Fucking hell. Gods please help me. I tried to look down. Looking down is a sign of obedience right? "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" she barked in my face. Looking down at my shoes I saw some scruffs on them. Wow, Vans get dirty really fast don't they? "Fine you fag. Don't wanna look at me fine. I don't give a fuck." she spat. She grabbed me by my white shirt. Damn, that was my favorite shirt. Clarisse slammed me agianst a locker and then threw me on the ground. She glance back at her two minions and points to my fallen form. "Kick his ass." is all she spat before walking away. I could see her boots walking away, and two new ones taking her place. "Fuck yeah! We get to kick ass today!" one of the minions said. "Hell yeah! Let's break some bones!" the other replied. Kill me please. One of their combat boots connected with my face before I saw black.

**A:N/ ooohhhh cliff hanger! Dont worry ill try and update this really soon trust me this time! i got this shit. do you guys wanna see anything in upcoming chapters because im open to ideas! and this story is just gonna keep getting darker! so if you dont like i suggest stop reading. Percy is making an appearence next! woooo. and i might update tonight if i can no promises! remember reviews help me update faster!**

_**~Aki~**_


End file.
